In the production of banknotes complex printing techniques are used. Thanks to security features it is easy to distinguish a genuine banknote from a counterfeit one. The authenticity of a banknote can be tested by checking the security features visible to the naked eye (e.g. a watermark, a hologram), tactile (stiff and rustling paper, printing convex in some places) and security features visible under UV light. Euro banknotes also have a number of hidden security features detected by sensors in vending machines or high-performance sorting machines used by central banks. The most sophisticated hidden security features can be verified only with the help of advanced sensors, only available to central banks. These sensors are produced only by a few companies. Thanks to them, even if a commercial bank or retail business transferred counterfeit money to the central bank, their return to the circuit would be highly unlikely.
Due to the continuous development of counterfeiting techniques constant search for new methods of document protection against illegal copying is needed. The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a new kind of security.
This has been achieved by proposing security in the form of an electronic circuit mounted on a flexible layer of composite graphene material. Graphene has all the properties corresponding to the requirements of the production of nanocomposite material for a chip securing, for example, electricity conductivity and transparency. Additionally, in the prior art methods are known for manufacturing an electronic circuit structure (US2012217480) and an antenna (US2013004658) of graphene, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.